


He's got a secret (Rockso edition)

by Splotcher



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now both Rockso and Charles have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's got a secret (Rockso edition)

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the first part. I got this scene in my head…and this came out. I should comment that in my head, Facebones is Charles Offdenson. The nameless man he ate to get the body is not Charles. In these drabbles, instead of Facebones being a mask for Charles, it’s the other way around, but they are both the same being.
> 
> Anyway, Metalocalypse is not mine, and comments are loved.

He doesn’t like the clown, no he doesn’t. It smells and wears stupid clothes and that ever present cloud of cocaine does not fool him, no sir, no way, no how. 

 

And what’s more, he’s a disgrace to his kind. Leaving the Rockstein boy alive, not fully taking over…sloppy! Sloppy, inexcusable embarrassment! And what sort of name was Rockzo? Foolish, stupid, sloppy! Back to hell with it!

 

But one of his little pets want him back, and as much as he really doesn’t care about the little snot, he helps make the music that makes the money that makes his pretty boy with his lovely voice so excited, which in turn makes his pretty boy express that pleasure and excitement… yes… all his…

 

So he’ll allow it. This time. 

 

So sad to cut the playtime short, but he has other playthings. Other cute, screaming things that he’ll play with instead of the clown. Maybe he’ll find another clown. Surely there’s more than one that does cocaine. Maybe he’ll bring his pretty boy with him! He doesn’t like clowns either, it’ll be like a date…and the funnest things happened on their dates, blood and death and not to mention the best parts… 

 

He throws open the door. “Oh my God. What are you doing. Stop this at once.”

 

It sees him, recognizes him and seizes control again.

 

“Oh _thank_ you. You’re an _angel_.”

 

Why that little shit.

 

He raises his eyebrows. “There, there. _Give him one more._ ”

 

He will not _tolerate_ that language here.


End file.
